The Good, The Bad, and the Youngmee / Transcript
Youngmee, Sue, Jasper, and The Pets are seen at the Park, having a Picnic Penny: I sure do love Picnics Blythe! Blythe: I know Penny, and it's such a beautiful day for one. So pretty, the Sun's shining, and there's Butterflies flying around! Sue: Thanks for inviting us Blythe! Blythe: No problem Sue, Russell planned it all, not me! Russell: No I didn't Blythe: Yes you did, admit it Russell! Minka: And you did VERY AMAZING! Russell: Aw, you guys! (Giggles) Minka: No really, it was great! blushed and giggled, Youngmee had total silence, while eating her Sandwich Blythe: (Whispering) Youngmee! Can I talk to you, over there! Youngmee: Oh yeah, sure Blythe! moved away from the giggling with her friends and brought Youngmee over by a Tree Youngmee: (Whispering) What! Blythe: Why weren't you talking with us? Youngmee: I don't know, I just love Sandwiches, that's all! Blythe: Yeah but you were silenced the whole time! Youngmee: I don't understand, look Blythe, we got a History Report due next week and when this Picnic is over, we have to do it! Blythe: I know we have a Report due! Why did you ask me that when I already knew that!? Youngmee: It's just to remind you! Blythe: (Groan) Youngmee: (Groan) Pepper: Whoa whoa, is this a groaning contest! Yay! begins groaning with them, Zoe slaps her Pepper: Ow! What was that for? Zoe: That was for groaning horribly! SO horribly! dark clouds started to form in the Sky, the friends looked up Sunil: Run! It's going to Rain! Penny: AA! Zoe: My poor hairs going to get drenched! Pepper: Zoe, shut up and run! Zoe: Oh yeah right! Sue: Run Blythe! Jasper: Run Youngmee! Blythe: C'mon Youngmee, let's go, and hurry! Youngmee: I'm sorry I fought with you Blythe: I am too, but we got to make it to our Houses, before we get drenched! Youngmee: I don't think that this is such a good idea Blythe Blythe: It'll save our lives! Youngmee: Okay fine, I'll try it! jumped over the River that surrounded them to there Homes, Youngmee's teeth quivered just looking at her reflection in the River, she was scared Blythe: Youngmee! Youngmee! jumped as high as she could over the River, but got struck with Lightning, Youngmee gasped loudly then lay there passed out Blythe: Youngmee, are you there? Where are you? Blythe seen her smoked-up body and she gasped Blythe: Oh no, Youngmee is passed out! Help! Blythe started shedding Tears and cried Blythe: (Yelling) Oh why cruel World, WHHHHHHHHHYYYY! (theme song plays) (after the theme song) Russell: What happened Blythe? Blythe: Youngmee got struck by Lightning! Sunil: What!? That's terrible! Vinnie: That is! Jasper: What is it? whispers in Jasper's ear what she said to Russell Sue: Really? That horrible! Jasper: Whatever happened, we got to save Youngmee's life! Blythe: That's right, let's take Youngmee to the nearest Doctor and her friends ran out to the Doctor's office, with Jasper holding Youngmee's Body Doctor: Hey, what do you want? Penny: (Panicking) Oh Doctor, it-it's horrible! Y-you see it-it's- Blythe: I'll take it from here Penny, you see Doctor, Youngmee got struck by Lightning so we were wondering this, what do you suggest we do? Minka: (Shouting) AND PLEASE SAY SHE'LL SURVIVE! Doctor scratched his chin, and then typed words on his computer Pepper: Oh come on, words! Zoe: And anything random! Minka: OOH, I LOVE random! the Doctor was finished typing and turned back to the friends Doctor: She will...... friends crossed there fingers with Minka going crazy Minka: (Murmuring) Say it, say it! Pepper: He can hear you! Minka: (Whispering in Pepper's ear] Just because I'm murmuring, doesn't mean he can't hear me! Doctor's eyes popped and began the clear his trough Doctor: Ahem, she will survive! All: YES! Vinnie: (Dancing) Oh yeah, she'll she'll survive yeah! Doctor: But! Vinnie: Oh Doctor: For one thing is her attitude might change! Vinnie: What do you mean Doctor? Doctor: Well rarely that could cause poor Youngmee to be sassy and could possibly get angry very easily! All: WHAT! Russell: That's not like her to be angry possibly! Sue: It really isn't! Sunil: (Gulp) Well, this could get very harry! Blythe: You've said it Sunil, that sounds so bad! SO BAD! starts crying and the Doctor came to comfort her Doctor: Don't cry or worry young girl, your friend will be fine! Blythe: (Sobbing) I hope so! (Commercial Break) (After Commercial Break) next Morning, Blythe woke up from her bed and gasped Blythe: Youngmee should be better today! Zoe: Really Blythe, wow, I hope so! Pepper: Me too! Zoe and Pepper: (Squeal) Minka: YES! School, Blythe walked down the Hallway to Class, then she seen a couple of girl Teens running down the Hallway Both Teens: (Screams) Blythe: (Gasp) What's wrong? Teen #1: Oh Blythe, do you know Youngmee? just stared at them Blythe: (Sarcastically) What now? Teen #1: Youngmee! Youngmee Song! Blythe: Oh Youngmee, yeah, isn't she in a good mood? Teen #2: No, she's mean today! Blythe: I knew that! came up to the three girls, she looked VERY angry Teen #2: (Backing away) Just stay away from her! Teen #1: Yeah, she's onto YOU! both Teens screamed and ran off, Blythe turned to Youngmee Blythe: (Shouting) Youngmee! What is the matter with you? Youngmee: Oh, look who it is, it's Little Miss Fashion! Blythe: Little Miss Fashion? Youngmee: Yeah, you should REALLY work for Sexy Hooter Managers! Blythe: What's that supposed to mean! Youngmee: Well, you are very dumb and they love Fashion! Blythe: No they don't! Youngmee: Well then too bad, your still Little Miss Fashion anyways, but a DUMB ONE! falls over laughing as Blythe started to get Tears in her eyes Youngmee: Oh what's wrong baby, are you gonna cry? Wa Wa Wa! I'm a baby! Baby Blythe! Ha ha ha! Blythe ran down the Hallway crying and Youngmee put her hands on her hips Sue: What's wrong with Blythe? Youngmee: Oh, that baby (laugh) Sue: (Gasp) You can't say that to Blythe! Jasper: Yeah, that's not you Youngmee! Youngmee: I don't mean to say this but, the old Youngmee is GONE! Sue and Jasper: Forever? Youngmee: FOREVER! Youngmee leaves an upset Sue and a worried Jasper Jasper: Well there goes nice Youngmee! Sue: (Sobbing) Mr. Banks: What the heck is wrong with Youngmee? (Commercial Break) (After the Commercial Break) is seen still crying as Mrs. Monet thought Science Class Mrs. Monet: Blythe honey, sit up Blythe: (Weeping) Mrs. Monet: Blythe, am I going to have to take Recess? Blythe: (Weeping) Sorry Mrs. Monet, I'm just so Freakin sad! (Whimpering) rolled her eyes Mrs. Monet: Well kids class is over, see you tomorrow! Blythe: (Sigh) Youngmee was outside after School, she was Bullying one of the Teens Youngmee: Now stay away from me you mudheads! Teen ran away from her as Sue and Jasper walked up to her Jasper: Youngmee, what are you doing, that's no way to behave! Youngmee: Didn't you see what she did to new Youngmee? And she thought that NEW Youngmee was a pushover! Jasper: No Youngmee she didn't, we saw the whole thing! We think you've been taking your serviced Training a little too far! Youngmee: What? You just want new Youngmee to be a doormat like old Youngmee, but old Youngmee is GONE! Sue: New Youngmee! Old Youngmee! Jasper: What happened to nice Youngmee? We want that Youngmee back! Youngmee: No! You want wimp Youngmee, you want pushover Youngmee, you want do anything to her and she won't complain Youngmee! Sue: Ah! New Youngmee trapped us, make it stop! Youngmee: Things getting too complicated for your simple little Brain, Sue Patterson! pushes her down and Sue makes a Puppy Dog face Jasper: Now stop right there, let's not make things threw Freakin petty insults! Youngmee: Why not? I thought petty was what your all about Jasper, which your petty concerns about HELPING! Jasper: (Gasp) sobbed as Sue talked Sue: Hey leave him alone, helping is his passion! Youngmee: Oh what are you passioned about, Basketball, Sporty things! make another Puppy Dog face Youngmee: I can't believe that the two most friendly people in Downtown City are telling new Youngmee how to live her live! When there throwing there own lives away on pointless permutes, THAT NOBODY ELSE GIVES A FLYING FEATHER ABOUT! Sue: (Weep) Looks like nasty Youngmee is here to stay! Jasper: (Gasp) I can't believe what that MONSTER LIGHTNING HAS DONE TO YOU! and Jasper ran away crying Youngmee: Lightning is not a monster, IT'S A MENTOR! growled and scowled then looked at her reflection in the puddle of Tears, she gasped then started to get Tears in her eyes Youngmee: I'm the monster walks sadly all the way home, locking herself in her room (Commercial Break) (After break) Youngmee is in her bed, sobbing. Section heading Write the first section of your page here. Section heading Write the second section of your page here.